What an Apocalypse
by Ashurei Aque Blu
Summary: M for language. Stuck in a city where zombies are everywhere, where will Sakura Haruno turn when theres no where to go? Maybe somehow someway Sakura and her friends and brother, Sasori, can make it ok again. Hopefully. Pairings will be decided later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Don't say it I already know...But I was daydreaming after I watched a Zombie movie and well yeah...ALSO WHEN THERE IS A ' ~ ' SIGN AFTER A WORD IT MEANS IT WAS DRAWLED OUT! Oh I used my oc Yami for this but the other random characters mentioned were just that, random.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own the plot and the lines to my song I wrote, also my oc Yami, I also don't own Tomb Raider! I told Kishimoto-sama I wanted to make Madara become a poke'mon...He slammed the door in my face.**

_Swish_...the sound I made seemed so peaceful but that peace came to an end when the zombie's head landed on the ground. I stabbed my sword through it's forehead and pulled out my pistol, shooting the zombie that had been coming to my right. I shot it once more in the head. Double tap, a rule I always followed, hey can't ever be to careful right?

"Stupid things." I said to myself, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. Oh right you probably don't have a clue whats going on do you? Well I'll explain. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm currently nineteen years of age. I have light pink hair that goes to around mid-back. Yeah I know I should probably cut it, the only reason I keep it is because it reminds me of my mom. When I was thirteen I had long hair but it was really thick and at the top it went up in a heart shape. Now it's thin and flat at the top which is way better. I have candy apple green eyes and tan skin, it used to be a creamy white color but being out _all_ the time my skin turned, well tan. What? Oh you wanted to hear about the zombies? Ok sure I'll tell you.

About six months ago a zombie apocalypse broke out. Yeah, yeah I know, zombies? What a myth, but it wasn't. It was just like most movies, a virus entered someones brain causing them to become mindless, flesh eating zombies. I'll tell you I never thought this apocalypse would happen. When I was fifteen I watched a zombie movie and got _freaked out_, so I went on the computer and typed in if one could _actually_ happen. It said yes it could but it wouldn't last long because their flesh is exposed and in the cold they would freeze or get hyperthermia easy so they would die. Then it said they would rot super easy in the hot weather and it also said they had to many enemies to live long. For example dogs, but hey all that happened when a dog ate a zombie was the dog turning into a zombie doggy. Anyway, it also said that the movies always show the parts after the military and stuff is already wiped out.

Now I know what your thinking, Sakura why are you alone? If you defeated those zombies so fast how come everyone is gone? These zombies are smarter than people thought. They know to go into a house during cold weather, they know not to go out in extreme heat and they know how to kill people off _fast_. They don't use weapons or anything but they know how to dodge and attack. That virus was weird though, it turned the military into zombies first and well from there everything went downhill. I came to the conclussion that someone purposely put the virus into the military bases first. This was confirmed when we heard that Orochimaru, a sick and twisted man who was a General in the military tested this virus on a military soldier, like an experiment. He lost control of the virus and the zombie and it broke out all over.

I lost my parents the first couple days into this, my friends too. Well I only had a few friends anyway since I was home schooled. I lost my friends Yaki, Kin, Yami, Seto and Lexin. All were girls except for Kin and Seto who were already taken by some girls who were apparently _popular_. Feh whatever, they were like brothers to me anyway. Speaking of brothers I have a 22 year old one named Sasori, thats right _have_. Yep I'm not alone, Sasori and I split up so he could get food and I could keep the path clean. Yes I know the buddy rule but we can handle ourselves plus we pretty much cleared the town of zombies except for a few strays. I was friends with a few of my brothers friends but well they were probably already dead.

"Hello? Anyone out there? Hello!" I turned my head to the left where the trees were slightly moving. I pulled out my two handguns I kept strapped to each leg, hey it made me feel like Tomb Raider.

"Hello? Oh fuck!" I heard what sounded like someone tripping, what an idiot.

"Who's there?" I yelled, my guns raised high.

"Sakura?" What the hell? How did this retard know my name? A tall figure stepped out of the trees, slicked back silver hair, lean body, and dark violet eyes. He was _beautiful_, he was Sasori's friend, he was _my_ friend, he was Hidan!

"Hidan!" I cried out as I quickly put my guns on my thigh holsters and ran to him. He looked up at me after brushing off the leaves and his eyes lit up ever so slightly. Jumping into his arms I cried out in happiness and squeezed him tight. No I didn't like him, he was like a second brother but he was great looking and quite amusing with the constant swearing.

"Hey you little punk." Hidan said with slight amusement, he put his hand on my head and messed up my vibrant hair a bit. I pulled away from him with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"How are you alive?" Ok I know I was a young girl and he was a 23 year old man, why was I _even alive_? He seemed to realize this as well from the look on his face.

"What the fuck do you mean how am I alive? How the hell are _you_ alive?" Well sheesh grumpy much, no I'm just kidding he's like this _all_ the time. Seems like even a zombie invasion can't change that.

"Well I have weapons and there _is_ food stores all around, it's not like the power goes out or people can turn it off from no bills being paid. We do however have to change the lightbulbs." I said, I mean hey there had to be lighting.

"Well at least you can handle a weapon. I stayed alive the same way and- wait what do you mean _we_?" He replied, oh yes he didn't know his best friend forever was alive, best friend forever...

"Yeah Sasori and I." I said, what did he think my brother couldn't take care of himself?

"That fucker is still alive? My mind equals blown." He sounded annoyed as did his facial features by the fact that he was alive but I could see in his eyes he was eager to see him.

"Yeah hes going to get food while I keep the path clear." I looked down the road and saw a red head walking down the street with bags of food. Sasori was a sort of anti-social guy, only showing his true personality around his friends and family. His dark red hair framed his face, a few stray pieces here and there. He had pale skin and boyish features making him look not a day over sixteen. His long eyelashes defined his hazelnut eyes, all the girls seemed to swoon over him.

"There he is, hurry hide I want it to be a suprise!" I said pushing Hidan off of the road. He seemed to understand since out of the corner of my eye I saw him squat down into the shade keeping an eye out for any movement around him just in case.

I smirked as I watched my brother come into view with at least ten bags of groceries.

"What are you smirking about?" Sasori said finally reaching me. He put the filled bags down so he could rest and stretched his back earning two good cracks.

"Nothing I killed two zombies and found an _interesting_ suprise..." I said my smirk growing wider. Oh I was gonna get him good, I can't wait to see his face. I nodded my head ever so slightly and saw Hidan slowly creep up, we always did have good communication...

"Something interesting eh?" His look that he gave me showed he was suspicious, I would've been too. I nodded and almost broke out into a fit of laughter when I saw Hidan crouch down behind Sasori. Now that I thought of it I hope Sasori doesn't shoot Hidan thinking he's a zombie...

"Hug me brotha!" Hidan yelled as he tackled Sasori in a bear hug. Wow that was so out of character of him but hey he was happy.

"What the heck? Hidan? Dude!" Sasori gave a few chuckles before patting Hidan's back a few times and then pulling away. I smiled to myself at their mini reunion but the sun was going down and we needed to get home.

"I hate to spoil this reunion but the sun is going down and we need to get home." I said picking up three bags from the grocery pile and began walking away. I heard the boys behind me pick up the rest of the grocery bags and follow after me. Gosh I was going to be so bored tonight. Sasori is just going to be preoccupied with Hidan the whole entire time. Oh well I'll keep myself busy with books I guess, maybe I'll start that new series I got. Now that I think about it maybe I'll try to make them play rummy, Kakuzu liked cards more though. Kakuzu...I didn't even want to think about what happened. But my mom always said it's better to remember some things, but I'm not sure I want to remember it...

_*flashback*_

_"Sasori on your right!" I yelled again as a dozen more zombies came from the mall. Sasori, Kakuzu and I were taking out the zombies one by one so when we went out we wouldn't have to worry about hords of zombies getting us. Well more like Sasori and Kakuzu were taking most of them out while I only had one or two._

_"Kakuzu behind you!" Sasori said as he finished the zombie on his right, I was to preoccupied with my two zombies so I didn't look at Kakuzu. I slashed my katana through a zombie's head and kicked the other one away. Sasori finished it off. I turned to check Kakuzu and saw he had just finished off his zombies._

_"You guys good?" Kakuzu asked putting away his hand gun. Kakuzu had dark hair to about his shoulders, it hung around his face neatly giving him a clean look about him. He had a weird eye problem so his eyes where green but his sclera(1) was a reddish pink all the time._

_"Yeah." Sasori and I said in unision. We continued to walk into the mall and decided to split up and meet back at the food court. We all agreed and we walked to the direction map that showed where all the stores were and how to get there._

_"Ok Kakuzu you go to the left and go through the shoe stores. Sakura you go straight and go through the clothes stores. I'll go to the right and go through the electronic shops. We'll all end up meeting right back to the food court." We all nodded and we went down seperate hallways. I looked down at my legs where I kept a handgun on each thigh, I always liked Tomb Raider...I grabbed the guns and put the saftey off. I only used these when we went to big buildings. I wouldn't be able to hear if they encountered a zombie, Sasori was a wizz with electronics, see why he picked that way to go? Anyway he put super small devices on our guns so when we shot the gun it wouldn't make noise, so if we were in trouble more zombies wouldn't come. He did however give us each a handgun we all kept on our weapon belts, so if we needed eachother we could shoot the gun off and hope they heard us in time._

_"Everythings gonna be alright but I'll need you to stay here with me tonight, I wont lie I'm afraid and I need your presence to see~ the~ light~." I sang to myself part of a song my mother used to sing when I was a child. I walked into the first store and grabbed a clothing rack, I smashed it against the counter making a big clang. Zombies were attracted to sound so this should be interesting._

_"**Rahh**." Zombies. I turned on my heel to stare at them. Five, I am epically scared right now. I pointed my gun at the one in front and pointed my other gun to the one to the left of the one in the front._

_I jumped to the right as a zombie grabbed out towards me. I was going to shit my pants in five seconds. These_ _**things** are horrible._

_I shot another zombie and turned around. Two more left, I pulled the trigger, make that one. Where did it go?_

_"**Grahh**." I turned around and-**damn**._

_"Hey hey hey it's Fat Albert." Literally it was a humongous fat guy with a red sweater that had more than enough blood. Ew gross, he had at_ _**least** three chins. I put my gun up and shot twice. He didn't even **flinch**. You know that_ **_one_** _zombie in the movies you would_ **_never_** _want to encounter? This was one of those zombies._

_"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" I was practically screaming to myself as I ran around clothes racks and into the changing room. It made a_ **_ding_** _noise and I ran down the isles. Another_ _**ding**_ _came and I knew he was running after me. I ran into a changing room and locked the door, I don't think he could crawl in but he may be able to bum rush it. Wait that wasn't right? Isn't a bum rush when someone smashes someone against an immovable object? Whatever it doesn't matter theres no school anymore._

_I sat on the bench and put my legs up against my chest. I should've died already, the zombie apocalypse broke out about two weeks ago and the only reason I was alive was because Sasori and Kakuzu were always protecting me. I was just a useless burden to them, sure I could kill a few zombies but I always end up getting trapped, hence the reason I'm in a changing room. It was my first time being alone, why did I agree to splitting up? If I shot my gun off more zombies would come. Oh lightbulb! I always had smarts. What if I crawled under the stalls and run out when I got to the first one? I could deal with this zombie later and take out the rest, hopefully._

_I got on the floor and got on my hands and used my legs to push off against the carpet and my hands to pull myself when I pushed off. I finally got to the first stall and looked under the door, no zombie. I grabbed a fire cracker and lit it with the lighter I kept in my shorts pocket. I threw it out of the changing rooms which caused a **di****ng**,_ _it ended up behind the counter. I watched the zombie turn it's head to the ding and waited._ **_Five_**, **_four_**, _**three**_, **_two_**..._**pop pop pop**_. _A series of pops were heard from the counter and the zombie ran out causing another _**_ding_** _from the machine. I opened the door to the changing room I was in and zoomed out of there so fast I was probably a pink blur, okay not literally but you get the idea, I was going as fast as a jack rabbit on a summer day getting chased by a fox!_

_**Run**_...**_run_**..._**run!**_ _My heart burned and my legs felt like they were on fire. I felt like I had been working out for days without rest. Okay maybe I'm over reacting but really I_ _**never**_ _run unless I'm in a hurry, like now for example._

_My plan failed because the zombie saw me and_ **came after me**. _It seemed like there was no other zombies other than oompa loompa over there. They probably all ran towards Kakuzu and Sasori when they were making noise attracting them. The fat ass and I probably didn't hear because the changing room was to far away._

_"Ahh!" I gave an unattractive shriek when fattie made a lunge at my arm. I backed up into an ATM and whipped my arm around to the back of my weapons belt where I kept the only gun that made noise, a pocket knife and some kunais and shuriken that my brother got from a weapons shop he went to regularly._

_Grabbing the gun I pointed it up and shot twice. I flinched back from the sound and shut my eyes hard, I wasn't used to the sound since the other three I have make no sounds when they are shot off. Wait why am I closing my eyes? Thats the last thing I want to do when there is a zombie in front of me._

_"**Ragh**." I opened my eyes to the sound, nasty, it just "talked" and drool came out. Yep I just gagged. It moved slow and it was still a few yards away. I pushed off the ATM and ran towards the food court where Sasori and Kakuzu were hopefully. I raised my gun one more time towards the ceiling and shot it off. Please hear this. A few peices of the ceiling fell from the shot and dust dropped onto my head. I shook it off and I heard the few peices of debris on me fall to the ground._

_There was no movement from down the hallway that led to the food court. I'm going to die aren't I? It felt like there was a warm bubble in my stomach, my throat felt warm and I was chocked up. Tears were brimming my eyes. No not here not now please!_

_"**Sasori**!" I screamed his name at the top of my lungs and kept running. I could see the tears flying behind me as I moved foward. My scream sounded like those horror movie screams where the girl is about to be killed and she screams out, but her scream isn't one thats scared it's one that is held with many emotions, fear, sadness, agony and most of all_ _**regret**. It sounded right, I regretted not being strong enough to protect myself and the ones I loved. Those zombies earlier were the first ones I killed since the apocalypse happened. I wasn't strong enough, all I am is a burden!_

_More tears ran down my face as I thought of the thought of being such a burden to my brother and our friend. I'm always so behind, I can't do anything right! Maybe I should stop running and just die...it would help them. But no I don't want to die by that_ **_thing_**_, I'll shoot myself...yes. It'll be quick and only a second of pain and-what was I_ **_saying_**_? I didn't want to_ _**die**! What is wrong with me?_

_"Sakura!" Sasori? I opened my eyes, I hadn't even noticed they were closed._

_"Sakura, duck!" I saw Kakuzu point his gun, his hair was wet from sweat and he had a nervous expression. I closed my eyes hard as I dived down, hitting the floor a few seconds later, which by the way hurt my stomach, I heard nothing and saw NOTHING. Sometimes I wish those guns did make noise just so I could feel reassured that they had shot the guns off._

_"Sakura crawl away!" Sasori? Why was he scared why was he-I opened my eyes and saw what I did not want to see. They had killed the zombie BUT there was at least TWENTY more coming. I saw a small clear phone booth and crawled towards it, I opened the door and locked myself in just as a zombie smashed into the booth door. YAMI? It was her but NOT her. Her long blue hair was matted with blood and her once flawless sun kissed skin was now rotted. Her beautiful golden eyes weren't beautiful anymore, they were crazed._

_"Yami?" I screamed out her name and put my hand on the door._

_"Sakura, no don't open that door!" I didn't listen to Kakuzu, all I wanted was Yami, I wanted to have hour conversations with her, talk to her about boys, shop with her, hug her, go to see movies with her. I wanted it all back._

_Blood smeared the booth door as Yami's body slumped against the glass and slowly fell to the floor. What-what had I just witnessed? Yami..._

_"YAMI!" all she did was lay there unmoving, her lips were rotted, I had thought they were going to be blue but there were two reasons why that wouldn't happen. Number one Yami was dead to begin with, and second, the blue didn't appear until later after the person was dead for awhile. But she wasn't alive she was dead...times two._

_I opened the booth door not even noticing the dozen, more than a dozen, zombies out there._

_Xx Sasori's pov xX_

_After I watched Kakuzu kill my sister's friend, **in front of her**, I felt extremely bad. But she had to be killed, **killed again**, or Sakura would have opened the door and gotten well eaten. But I could tell Kakuzu just damaged her, I could tell she was in a daze, her eyes were fogged over and she had a blank expression, the only thing making her look normal for the situation was the tears steaming down her face._

_I watched her, with her hand still on the handle, push the door open. It happened in slow motion almost, the door opening and the zombies, the dozen or so zombies turn their rotted heads towards Sakura, all their attention now on her. She crawled towards Yami slowly and thats when the first zombie lunged. Thats when I froze. Thats when Kakuzu ran. Thats when hell broke loose for the second time._

_Xx Kakuzu's pov xX_

_I don't know what took over me after that zombie lunged, heck last thing I knew I was counting money in my head. But that zombie was_ **_not_** _touching my friend. So I lunged forward and I knew I wasn't coming out of here alive. So I gave my best battle cry like heroes do in the movies when they go into some type of war they knew they weren't coming out of._

_Xx Sakura's pov xX_

_I heard a scream or more like a_ **_battle cry_**? _I looked up to see Kakuzu running towards me, and a zombie running towards me. It was like a movie, like slow motion._

_"Kakuzu no leave me!" I yelled out to him but he made no attempt in stopping. "Kakuzu please no run away!" I yelled out to him more and tears ran down my face. How many more times would I cry today?_

_"Please...no." I sat there dazed as Kakuzu smirked to me, I knew what that smirk meant. It was a goodbye smirk. So this is what I get for being worthless huh?_

_Kakuzu takled the zombie and I watched as Sasori started shooting off to the zombies around him and I. I couldn't move...I was so scared. I watched as they battled them off, I saw Kakuzu get bitten multiple times but all he did was yell and fight them off. This isn't what I wanted this isn't what I intended. If I was stronger this wouldn't have happened. People say there is a light in all darkness...wheres the light here?_

_"Where is it?" I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see this anymore._

_"Sakura please help me!" My eyes snapped open as Sasori's voice cut through the air like a sharp knife. He was right, if Kakuzu was going to die, he was going to die seeing I will take care of myself from now on!_

_I grabbed my katana from my sheath on my back, I kept my face blank and I held up my katana. I ran straight forward slashing my sword left and right, I saw a zombie and I put my sword through it and I repeated the process. I ran forward working my way towards Kakuzu. From now on it was my turn to take the lead and everyone else will be watching from the background!_

_I don't know how many zombies I slashed my sword through, all I knew was my arms were hurting and Kakuzu was straight ahead and only five zombies were in my way._

_Moving to the left I took one out and ducked as the one behind it tried to grab at my head. I spun around it and slashed my sword across it's neck, the whole time never stopping my movements. I turned and spun on my heel as another zombie lunged for me, I just cut its legs off, I put my katana away and took out a kunai, I kicked off the previous zombies head using it to get above the next one. I brought the kunai back as I jumped up in the air._

_Bringing my knees back I tackled the next zombie and brought the kunai to it's neck finishing it off. I turned my head to glance at Sasori to see how he was doing but all I saw was dead zombies and Sasori watching me, so I kept going._

_The last zombie was on Kakuzu but Kakuzu was holding it back. I ran, I ran so fast to Kakuzu thinking that maybe just maybe if I got there fast enough I could...**I could save him**. I didn't know why but I didn't want him to go, to leave yet I knew he was already gone, past the point of no return._

_When I got to Kakuzu and the zombie I took my kunai, stabbed the zombie, grabbed it hair and flung it aside. Sure I felt bad, that was a person once. A person who people loved at one point, a person who loved people back, who had a life. Forgive me for I have sinned and will sin many more._

_"Sakura...I'm so proud." Kakuzu said trying to catch his breath._

_"Kakuzu, Sakura!" I turned my attention to Sasori who stopped next to me and looked at Kakuzu with an unreadable expression to anyone besides himself and Kakuzu. And for the maybe fourth time in all my life I witnessed Sasori cry. I watched a_ _single tear from Sasori's face fall upon Kakuzu's cheek. I saw Kakuzu's lip tremble and his eyebrows knit together. Sasori fell to his knees and we all kept quiet savouring the silence._

_Kakuzu opened his mouth slightly, "Please live and get rid of all of these...BASTARDS...for me and everyone we've lost, you guys are the best." He coughed up a bit a blood and I felt tears rush from my already moist eyes._

_"Make it quick..." Sasori looked at me and I understood. I watched him take out his gun and I quickly turned away and let the tears flow. I heard nothing, saw nothing and did_ **_nothing_**._ I would have covered my eyes but the gun doesn't make noise._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned slightly and looked at Sasori's tear strained face and dull eyes. We took Kakuzu's body and made a proper grave and I laid some flowers down. We did the same for Yami. Then we left._

_*flashback end*_

**A:N/ **

**1) sclera- white part of the eye.**

**So I'm not that sure I like this story so any thoughts are great! Review and tell me what you think please! Man do I have a taste for pumpkin pie...**

**With Love~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Okay guys it's been way to long! I'm on my summer vacation and I was gonna get more chapters during spring break but I kinda never got to it hehe...But I'm back and thanks for the reviews and alerts/favorites, I really do appreciate it! I love reviews so leave them I always reply!**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!: TOBI'S APPEARANCE IS WITHOUT THE MASK. HE'S MADARA BUT WITH TOBI'S PERSONALITY SO WE'LL CALL HIM TOBI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV<span>

Once we were at our drive way we made sure there were no zombies around and unlocked the door. Our house was pretty normal. We live in a better neighborhood so our house was bigger than most. Five bedrooms, three of which are guest, one is Sasori's and then mine. There's two full bathrooms, a living room, a family room, kitchen, dining room and a basement which we carpeted and put a TV in just in case.

Sasori and Hidan went through the living room to the kitchen and I locked the door. I walked across the living room fast since I still had shoes on then walked into the kitchen and put the grocery bags next to the others on the kitchen table.

"You guys can go watch TV and get settled in, I'll put the groceries away." I said to Sasori. Hidan needed to get settled and I'm sure they wanted to catch up on how Hidan survived.

"Ok if you insist." Sasori replied. They both walked out of the kitchen and I could faintly hear their conversation.

"Dude you smell like a sewer rat! Go take a shower, please!" I heard Sasori say, I couldn't help but smile. I felt so happy for him, it had been a while since Sasori had a guy friend to joke around with.

"Yeah whatever." I heard them walking up the stairs and after I put the soups in the cabinet I heard the shower begin to run.

After about five minutes I had all the grocerys put away so I checked all the windows and made sure they were locked and that the steel sheets we had drilled to the windows were still firmly in place. I don't know why I checked everything, I just had a bad feeling in my stomach and needed to put my mind at ease.

I walked through the living room to the steps next to the front door and walked up the first six then turned down the hallway. The other three steps were to go up to the bathroom if you were wondering. I walked past the first door that led to the first guest room and walked to the very last door at the end of the hallway where my room was. I opened the door to my room.

I was greeted by mint colored walls, white laced curtains and my queen sized bed. I plopped down on my white comforter that had a very pretty design of cherry blossoms falling around dark brown tree branches. I took off my shoes and put them next to my bed, brushing my hand against the mint colored trim of the comforter. Then I got up again and walked across my light pink carpet to my closet so I could get my pajamas for my shower.

Opening my closet door I switched on it's light and walked in. It wasn't a big walk in closet, about ten feet long and five feet wide. I walked to the very back and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants that had scrunched bottoms so I could pull them up to my knees, I called them my Bruce Lee pants. I grabbed a plain white tank top that fit snuggly but was half cotton and half spandex so it felt very comfortable. It's one of my favorites because it has one of those built in bras so I don't need to wear one under. I went to the shelf next to the door and grabbed plain black boy short underwear and a pair of white socks.

"Hey, Sakura?" I heard Sasori say from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around.

"Don't do that!" I yelled and smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! Gosh I was just going to tell you Hidan's out of the shower and I just took mine." Sasori said while rubbing his head. His wet red hair moved with him as he turned and walked out of the closet.

"Sorry, but you startled me. I'm going to take my shower then." I replied. He nodded and walked out, his loose black shirt had damp spots on it from wet drops on his hair falling on to it. He scratched his leg that was covered in his basketball shorts and turned down the hall. I followed after, he turned and walked down the stairs and I kept going straight and up the three stairs.

The bathroom door was already opened and the light was on. I walked into the blue painted bathroom that I decorated. I made it a beach theme with blue painted walls, sandy colored tile, a green fuzzy carpet in front of the bathtub and toilet, a blue and fuzzy seat cover on the toilet and a beach sandal patterned shower curtain. I even had handsoap by the sink in the shape of a starfish.

I put my clothes on top of the seat of the toilet and pushed the shower curtain across to the end and turned the knob so that the water was hot but not to the point that it was steaming. I pulled up the knob and the shower turned on, the water shot out from the top of the shower on the ceiling where the circular metal peice hung from. I took pride in my decor, it gave me something to do but after awhile I like to change things up.

I stripped from my clothes and put them in the hamper that was by the closet of the bathroom. I could faintly hear the boys turning on the microwave and laughing. I was glad we had put the metal plates on the windows so that no zombies would be attracted to the noise they made. If they noticed where we lived they would constantly be banging on the walls and windows and we would never be able to get out to get food and supplies like soap and toilet paper. I couldn't hear their conversation but I heard the popcorn popping in the microwave.

I was glad Sasori had a friend to talk to, after the attack all of his friends except Kakuzu were nowhere to be found. We checked Deidara's house, Pein and Konan's, Tobi's place and Zetsu's but none of them were there...Sasori was so upset and we always made sure to look at the zombies before we killed them just in case. We wouldnt keep them alive but at least we would know. The last place we checked was Hidan's house but it was deserted, I can't wait to hear his story. When we came back home I pretended to be asleep but I heard Sasori crying, those friends were his closest and in his room he had a big picture hanging on his wall of all of them together at the beach. They were on the sand with the waves in the background, Zetsu was on the far left with Kakuzu next to him then sitting next to him was Hidan, Pein and Konan were standing next to him holding hands and Sasori was next to Konan's leg smiling at Deidara who was looking at him and then Tobi was kneeling next to Deidara laughing. When we finally found Kakuzu it helped him but sometimes I would walk into his room to turn off the TV and I would see tear streaks on his cheeks.

I got into the shower and pulled the shower curtain closed. I let the water cover my whole body and watched the dirt go down the drain and felt my aching muscles relax.

* * *

><p><span>Sasori's POV<span>

I grabbed the second bag of popcorn I made and dumped it into the bowl with the other one. I just threw the bag onto the counter and grabbed the bowl. Hidan and I were gonna watch that movie called I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. We loved that movie so I decided to make popcorn while Hidan got the TV in the basement ready. I grabbed the huge bowl filled with popcorn and ran through the living room and down the basement stairs. I walked across the gray carpet and plopped down next to Hidan in front of our flat screen. I put the bowl of popcorn in between us and we both automatically grabbed a handful. I had let Hidan borrow a red shirt and a pair of gray basketball shorts. Unfortunatley I also had to give him a pair of boxers and socks. But tomorrow we were gonna go to the mall and get him some clothes and other hygene things like deodorant. He had a toothbrush already but we were gonna get him a new one.

"Hey Sasori, I wanna ask you something." Hidan asked as he hit play. We let the commercials play so we could talk and turned down the volume.

"Sure Hidan, what's up?" I wasn't sure what he needed to say but he seemed to hesitate before he opened his mouth again.

"Well, do you...do you maybe think theres still a chance that the rest of the guys are still alive? I mean I lasted, so maybe they were able to."

"Hidan...I wanted to believe that to but the only reason we didn't find each other was because you said when you checked here, we weren't here. I don't think they could've came right after you because we came home and just missed you. Maybe they left town, maybe they killed themselves or were turned but I don't think we'll see them again." I turned back to the TV and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. It was hard trying to accept that they probably aren't alive anymore but I tried to not think about it.

"Hey, I'm glad I found you again punk, and I'm not getting mushy so don't touch me." I smirked and saw Hidan do the same out of the corner of my eye.

"Same here, nutbag." We left it at that and turned the volume up a bit as the movie came on.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV<span>

"Oh how I love showers." I said to myself as I walked to the mirror and wiped it so I could see my reflection in the foggy room. Our mirror was about ten feet long and hung above the sink. It showed from the thigh up but could show from the calf up if you stepped back enough. I looked at my reflection and bright green eyes stared back at me. I grabbed a piece of my waistlong hair and took the clippers from the counter. I know that I said I kept it to remember my mother but the color was a reminder. I needed a change and I wanted it now. I began cutting and cutting, after a while I looked at the floor and saw pink hair all over, it kinda reminded me of silk. I looked at the mirror again and looked at my hair, it ended about two inches below my shoulder. I liked it, it framed my face and made my eyes look brighter.

I turned to the toilet and grabbed my underwear and pulled them on. I followed by putting on my socks, tank top and then my sweat pants. I pulled the bottoms up to my knees and exited the bathroom after I turned the light off and cleaned the hair up off the floor. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, what I saw horrified me. Two popcorn bags on the counter, paper towels on the floor, pop fizz on the counter and floor and crumbs from the chocolate cake on the counter. Couldn't boys ever learn to clean up after themselves?

I walked to the kitchen closet that was next to the fridge and grabbed the trashcan from it. I threw out the bags of popcorn and used my hand to swipe the crumbs into the trash. I took the paper towels and threw them out as well. After I put the trashcan back I wiped up the pop fizz with a wet sponge and then threw it back in the sink.

"Hey Sakura, do we have more popcorn?"

"Shit on a stick!" I turned and faced Sasori and clutched my chest.

"Did you cut your hair?" Hidan asked from behind him.

"Yes, and I told you never to do that!" I said and smacked Sasori on the arm.

"Ouch, okay I'm sorry." He said flinching away. He walked to the cupboard and grabbed another bag of popcorn.

"Oh and next time clean up after yourselves!" I said as they sat at the table and waited for their popcorn.

"Well while we're sitting here why don't I tell Sakura my story?" Hidan said looking at me. I walked to the table and grabbed a chair and sat.

"Well once I saw the first zombie I was at a pizza place by myself and I had just finished eating. The damn thing just walked by the window and up to some dude. I didn't walk out just to see if it was a trick but the guy that the thing walked up to didn't move either. All of a sudden it latched onto him and bit. Everyone started screaming and running and before you knew it there was like ten running around. The guy changed and I blocked up the door with tables and chairs and the other three people that were in there did the same thing. We thought we were smart about it but...this zombie threw a big rock into the window and busted threw like it didn't care about getting scratched up. The girl in there picked up a chair and wacked it over the head and we had no choice but to hop out the window." Hidan stopped and sighed thinking of the memory probably. It sounded awful and that wasn't even the beginning.

"Then what?" I said.

"Well, Kin, your friend was in there. He ran to his car where that other guy Seto was. I guess they were picking up pizza. I watched and all of a sudden Seto looked at Kin and the dude was a zombie! Kin kicked him out and sped out. Thats the last I saw of that guy."

I had a lump in my throat trying to imagine Seto, brown short hair and dark eyes being a zombie. I hadn't seen him so maybe hes out there. But Kin, dark blue hair and light blue eyes, I hadn't seen _him_ either...hopefully he got away.

"Some police officers showed up," Hidan continued, "He shot a few of them including that Seto guy..." Sasori and Hidan looked to me and I nodded for him to continue, blocking the news from my mind.

"Well I had walked there so I didn't know what the fuck to do. That police officer got bit and he gave me his gun and just sat there. I just looked at him and he nodded... so I put him out with the gun, I mean I didn't shoot him I just knocked him out, I couldn't kill somebody! However I could kill a zombie since they were already dead. I ran towards Kakuzu's place shooting any of them who came my way. When I got there the door was open but nobody was there." Oh no we didn't tell him did we?

"Speaking of him..." Sasori then told Hidan what we went through at the mall. I watched Hidan come to a realization and looked away when I saw a tear go down his face. One tear for his best friend who he wouldn't ever see. Sasori told him we could go to his grave tomorrow. We buried him in a cemetery next to his parents who had died a year before him. Hidan then continued his story, not wiping his tear just letting it sit there.

"I checked everyone elses house as well. I guess it was bad luck that we went to differen't houses at differen't times. I went to yours last and the door was locked. I banged on it and yelled and even called your cell phones but I finally left figuring you left since the car was gone. Sasori informed me that your cell phones were off but I guess my missed calls never came up. Anyway afterwards I couldn't go back home because zombies were like all over and I had no more ammo. I camped it out and eventually I went out and got ammo and food. I saw dead zombies everywhere so I knew there were people alive, I could just never find them. I would barricade the doors of the drug mart at night and sleep in there and then in the morning I would go out and try and kill off as many as I could see. Before I knew it, there were only one or two I would see a day. Then today I was making my way back to the store when I heard what sounded like a voice and followed it. Thats where I found Sakura and now here I am! And you're keeping me, you little fuckers." Hidan said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not if we leave you." Sasori said smirking. I heard his foot under the table move and saw it kick Hidan's chair and send him backward. He toppled over and jumped up. I hurried and got up and backed up watching Sasori and Hidan play wrestle.

"Hey guys take that in the basement before you break something!" They wrestled out and ran down the stairs where they continued trying to be Sumo wrestlers.

I grabbed the bag of popcorn they left and poured it in the bowl then grabbed some napkins. Throwing out the bag of popcorn evidence I walked upstairs to my room and switched on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>( 10 a.m )<strong>

I woke up with my TV blaring and an empty popcorn bowl in my hand. My hair was straight and dry now and my tank was riding up a bit. Yawning, I got up and fixed my top then made my way to the bathroom. I didn't hear any noise from downstairs so I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth then used the bathroom and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and tired eyes stared back at me. Quickly I washed my face with some cold water and dried it off. I thought I heard a pantry open downstairs so I grabbed the popcorn bowl from my room and went downstairs quietly.

"Hurry up and make me some damn food already!" I heard Hidan yell.

"Would you chill out? You already ate five pancakes!" Sasori shouted back.

"Would you both kindly turn it down about one hundred notches?" I said tiredly as I put the popcorn bowl into the sink and washed it out.

"Here have a pancake squirt." Sasori said handing me a plate with two pancakes drowned in butter and syrup. I grabbed a fork and cut the pancake up.

"So how are you up this early?" I asked Hidan since he usually slept until three p.m sometimes.

"I only woke up because my stomach wouldn't shut the hell up and I had to piss like a race horse. That combo does not equal good for me." He replied digging in to the apparently sixth pancake Sasori set down.

"I'm just glad he didn't pee on the carpet like the animal he is." Sasori said rolling his eyes. He sat down and chewed on a pancake he had in his hand.

"Oh shut up pretty boy, 'Oh look at me I'm Sasori the gorgeous red head watch as I strut my stuff like a hoe!'" Hidan then got up and walked up and down the kitchen shaking his hips like an idiot. Still it made me smile and Sasori shake his head. Hidan then plopped back down and Sasori jumped up.

"Oh yeah well I'm Hidan and I like swearing, being smelly and not knowing what ten times nine is!" He said moving his hands like somewhat of a seal then sat down.

"I do so know what ten times nine is!" Hidan said pouting like a child. I just giggled at their antics and continued eating my pancakes.

"Really then what is it?" I questioned with a mouthful of pancake.

"Ninety-six! HA!" Hidan shouted with confidence. I pratically spewed my mouthful of pancake at his face laughing.

"It's ninety you dumbass..." Sasori said trying not to laugh.

"Hidan tens are easy, just remember that anything times ten is itself just with another zero added to the end." I explained finally swallowing my pancake.

"Well I knew that!" Hidan then put his plate in the sink and stomped up the stairs. After we heard the door close we busted out into another fit of laughter and before I knew it there was tears streaming down my face from it all.

"Okay okay calm down..." Sasori said catching his breath. After a bit more we finally stopped and I volunteered to do the dishes. Sasori walked up stairs to his room and I turned the sink on and soaped up the sponge.

After about ten or so minutes I finished and I dried off my hands. I decided to not change and made my way to the living room. Just as I was about to plop in a movie I decided to get dressed because I remembered I had to take the trash and burn it. We had to do this since we couldn't walk all the way down to the dump.

I ran up the stairs and to my room. Locking the door I heard Sasori and Hidan playing a video game in their room. I walked to my closet and picked out a new pair of dark blue underwear, a pair of navy blue shorts that came down to about mid-thigh, a white and gray striped t-shirt and my gray slip on Vans. Quickly I changed and then knocked on Sasori's door.

"Hey I'm going to take care of the trash!" I yelled above their game.

"Yeah okay!" I heard Sasori yell back.

Making my way downstairs I grabbed the bathroom garbage and once I was downstairs I grabbed the kitchen garbage as well. I walked out the backdoor and set the two bags in the fire pit out back. I made sure to grab my guns as well before I walked out and strapped them just below my shorts before I started the fire. Turning to where the grill was, I grabbed the pack of matches and lit one, then threw it in. The fire looked really small so I went a bit into the woods just behind our house and grabbed a pile of leaves. Thinking I heard something, I looked around but when I saw nothing I made my way back to the fire. I threw the leaves and sticks in and almost immediatly the fire grew in size and began burning the trash to bits.

"Man this stinks." I plugged my nose and went a few steps back by the house and turned the hose on. When I looked back to the trash it was just a few peices of the bag and some sticks left so I squeezed the nozzle and put the fire out. I looked down at my hair and grabbed a peice looking at the feathered cuts that ended in soft spikes. I then dropped the hose and walked back into the house but not before looking once more at the woods just to be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody's POV<strong>

**Two people.**

"Was it just me or did you hear somebody walking around?"

"It was probably just another zombie so watch your back."

"So do you think that there could be people somewhere?"

"I'm not sure but someone had to be killing those zombies, they aren't just going to all magically die."

"But I didn't hear any gun shots..."

"Well I don't know but hopefully we'll find out soon okay?"

"Yeah...okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

After telling Sasori I was back I turned off the living room lamp and plopped in Finding Nemo, one of my favorites and sat on the couch. However I then had to get up and grab something to drink. What a pain in the tush.

* * *

><p><strong>****PLEASE READ****<strong>

**A:N/ Okay guys chapter two... I really wanna hurry up and write chapter three but I can't until I decide who the two strangers will be. SO in the review box please put any ideas and I'll be sure to read them. Thank you guys for the support I really appreciate it! I also love reviews so please put them! Also this chapter was basically a filler and helped to get those two characters in and some things explained. Next chapter will have action in it and more zombie...a lot more! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry about not updating! Please RxR!**

**Love you guys and stay positive! Happy reading!**

**P.s. sorry this was so short but you know it was a filler!**


End file.
